There's More: A Black and Grey Compilation
by Justagirl28
Summary: Hello everyone, I have a bit of dilemma. Have you ever thought you were finished with a story but the characters still draw you in? They tell there's so much more and they linger in your mind. I have been trying to work on The Young Adventures of Teddy and His Tam, however weird little side stories keep popping up in my head.
1. Chapter 1

There's More: A Black and Grey Compilation

Author's Note:

 _Hello everyone, I have a bit of dilemma. Have you ever thought you were finished with a story but the characters still draw you in? They tell there's so much more and they linger in your mind. I have been trying to work on The Young Adventures of Teddy and His Tam, however weird little side stories keep popping up in my head. I keep thinking to myself what this and what if that? So I wanted to bring together all the little extras and I have come up with this. I hope you enjoy it. The first two chapter are one shots that I wrote in the past and the following is a short story that will combine a bunch of little thoughts that danced around in my head._

* * *

Holiday Moment Between Ted and Tam (Junior Year)

It was the last day of school before the Christmas. Normally I would be happy as hell but not this year. This year Christmas was supposed to be amazing I'd spent a good portion of October and November trying to convince my parents to let me invite Tamera to Aspen. I finally got approval from them she turned me down, she kept muttering on about family tradition, but what about me? I'd been there for her all year since she left that jerk off and then she just ditches me. Whatever. I didn't have to take that!

"Hey are you heading out?" Claire asked as she played with her blonde curls. I looked over my shoulder at her. She had big blue eyes but was average everywhere else. I had been with enough girls to know what she was offering.

"Yeah, you got plans?" I asked and she shook her head.

"I'm completely free and totally yours … if you want." She gave me a seductive smile. Why were senior girls so horny? Then when they get what they ask for they become really territorial, part of me wanted to avoid the drama, but I was annoyed and needed to let off some steam.

"You ready to go now?" I asked and the girl beam at me excitedly.

"Uh, let me go get my bag and I'll be ready to go. Stay right there!" She rushed down the hall and I shook my head and chuckled to myself. Just as I turned away from her Tamera approached me. She wasn't wearing a happy look on her face and part of me was elated. She looked the way I felt and it served her right. She stood in front of me with her hands on her hips.

"You still not talking to me?" She asked and I started to move past her and she pushed me back. "Fine I don't need you to talk! Just here take this! Merry Christmas asshole!" She handed me a gift box with a big sticker saying don't open until Christmas morning and then started to storm off.

"Wow, how materialistic of you Tam. You think buying me a gift is going to make me forgive you for ditching me!" Tamera's eyes got wide and she clenched her teeth.

"I'm not ditching you! I didn't know you were going to ask me to go. Besides I have a family too and it would be rude of me to ditch them! If you are so hard up to spend the holidays with me then fine, stay with us and have Christmas here!" I groaned I knew my parents wouldn't allow that and now I was starting to feel stupid. I let out a frustrated sigh. "Well?"

"Fine Tam I get it," I fussed and looked away from her.

"But you're still mad?" I looked down into her observant hazel eyes and I couldn't lie to her and say that I wasn't. "Can we talk Teddy?" I nodded and grabbed her hand.

"Yeah, I'll take you home call Shea and let her know." As I pulled out of the school parking lot I saw Claire. Shit I'd completely and totally forgotten about her. I made a mental note to find her number in my phone and call her later.

"God you drive like a possessed man," Tam chuckled as we finally came to a stop and she looked around. "Where are we?"

"This place used to be a supermarket but they leveled it. Since there are so many trees surrounding the parking lot area a lot of kids use it to fuck around," I explained. It was then that she noticed we weren't the only car in the parking lot and some of the other cars had fogged windows.

"Oh … Ew!" I chuckled at the horrified look on her face. "Have you … been here? Never mind I don't want to know, but I do want to know why we are here?" She asked with eyebrow arched.

"Isn't it obvious Tamera," I murmured as I dropped my voice a couple of octaves and her hazel eyes widen with shock and fear in them. I turned to her and unfastened my seatbelt then did the same with hers.

"Te – Teddy," she said cautiously. I couldn't keep up the facade any longer. I was filled with laughter.

"Tam, you should be so lucky," I popped her on the nose and she rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, we need to get serious. I need you to understand … that although you are my very best friend in the whole world."

"Universe," I corrected.

"Same thing," she retorted.

"No it's not," I teased.

"Teddy stop!" She whined and slapped my arm.

"Ow jeez, I get it Tam! I wasn't thinking about it from your point of view. I should've asked you before I asked my parents. I don't know why I just assumed you'd go. I get that you're family has traditions and I shouldn't think that I'm more important to than your family or those traditions. I just felt … I felt rejected when you told me no. I didn't like it I felt so angry inside. I wanted to make you say yes," I confessed and I could barely look at her.

"Hey," she said as she tilted my chin so that I was looking at her. "If it were any other holiday I would've bailed and hung out with you." Tamera gave me her award winning grin and I couldn't fight the urge to smile back.

"You say that now." I teased and poked her in her stomach. She grabbed my hand and held it in both of hers.

"I'm serious Grey. I want our friendship to be good. I don't like when you give me the silent treatment, it's not cute!"

"I didn't like giving it to you. I barely said anything to anyone all day. The days are long without you," I murmured and she smiled again. I removed my hand and opened my glove compartment. "I'd gotten you something too. I didn't wrap it because I was a little pissed and I wasn't sure I was going to have the chance to give it to you. I handed Tam the little grey jewelry box and she looked at me confused.

"Do you want me to open it now?" I nodded and she unfastened the little clamp and opened the box. She looked at the necklace that I'd bought for her and then looked back at me. "It's beautiful Teddy!"

"Do you know what it means?"

"I know the opal is my birthstone," she said as she looked at the necklace again.

"And those are little emeralds surrounding it, which is my birthstone. I liked it because it was like the emeralds revolve around the opal. My world is starting to revolve around you Tam," I whispered and she gasped and looked up at me. Her hazel eyes were now filled with tears.

"Nobody has ever … Teddy this is, I want wear it now. Will you put it on me?" She handed me the box and her braids out of the way. I draped the necklace around her and fastened it. She turned to me and the pendant hung right above her cleavage line. "Does it look good on me?"

"Yeah perfect," I murmured as I picked up the pendant and then looked at Tam again.

"This makes me feel bad. What I got you was nowhere near as extravagant," Tamera muttered with a pout and I snickered.

"Can I open it now?" I went to reach for the box.

"No! Teddy you have to open it on Christmas morning! Promise me!" I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Fine, I promise," I chuckled we sat there for a moment silence. It was starting to get dark and rain was slowly starting to cover my windshield.

"Well, I guess I should get you home Miss Black," I said before starting my key in the ignition. Then I felt two lips gently brush my cheek. Out of alarm I turned to her and she was wearing a very unsure face.

"Thanks again Teddy for my gift, it really is beautiful … and I'm going to miss you over the holidays." It was weird to see her so bashful and I could just barely make out the blush on her cheeks. I took her chin between my pointer finger and thumb and tilted her head to the side and returned the favor. I pressed my lips against her cheek and allowed them to linger briefly.

"Merry Christmas Bonnie," I snickered and popped her on the nose.

"Same to you Clyde."

Christmas Day

Tam's gift was the last one I opened because I wanted to be able to call her and thank her for it afterwards. I ripped away the silver wrapping and saw the ignition starter for my car that I'd wanted and an appointment card of when to get it installed. I flipped the box around and there was a flash drive connected to it and a note that read "Watch Me!" After the festivities had died down a little I made my way to my room and loaded the show to my computer. I watched as Tam sat up her camera and plopped down on her bed. She straightened her shirt and fiddled with her hair before finally starting to talk.

"Teddy, I wanted to wish you Merry Christmas and even though I know you'll probably video chat me in a few minutes there's some things I wanted to say to you ... without you being able to snicker or respond. Teddy regardless of how stubborn and freaking frustrating you are, you're like the best thing that has really happened in my life. I have never had someone that I wanted to share everything with and I swear Luke used to get jealous, but he didn't get me like you. I swear Grey you're always in my head ... for better or worse. Anyways that's what I wanted to say you mean the world to me buddy. Merry Christmas!"

I found myself smiling at the screen she'd confessed to all the things I'd said in the car before I'd even had the chance to put it into words.

"Dammit Tam you're always one step ahead of me." I chuckled as I went for my phone. She was right I was going to call her and I have every intention of teasing her about it!


	2. Chapter 2

A Black and Grey Moment: Compromise

Teddy sat in his tub with his prized possession wrapped tightly in his arms. Tam rested her head back against his shoulder and closed her eyes. She didn't know if the warmth of the water of the nearness of Teddy that made all the stress of the day disappear. She sighed deeply and inhaled the lavender scents of the bubbles surrounding her. Teddy kissed her shoulder and the crook of her neck.

"What are you thinking about Tam Cake?" Teddy murmured against her skin and it made her tingle all over.

"I'm trying my best to think about nothing. I just want to focus on how I feel right now," she answered honestly without even bothering to opens her eyes.

"So what are you feeling?" Teddy asked because he just wanted to hear her voice. It seemed like they hadn't talked much that day with meetings and other members of their families vying for their attention it was so easy for them to go without speaking.

"I feel comfortable, relaxed, safe, and … this is extremely corny Teddy," she teased. Teddy hunched his shoulders indifferent to her accusation. He gathered her hands in his.

"If you can't be corny with me, who can you be corny with?" He chuckled and she did too.

"True enough. I feel loved and adored. Be careful you may spoil me and I will expect this type of behavior from you all the time," she warned before turning around so she could face him. She viewed her fiancé who sat their wet and naked. Teddy scooted towards her and placed her in his lap, their nakedness touching. He engaged her in a long, slow, passionate kiss. She smoothed her hands along the sides of his face. A low groaned escaped Teddy as he pulled her closer to him and tried to become even more intense.

"Teddy," she breathed as she pulled way. He tried to kiss her again and she dodged. "I was serious about us waiting … it's only for a few days. It will make the moment even more special."

"I was seriously about thinking that idea is stupid Tam! Can't you feel how much I need you baby?" He murmured in that voice that let Tam know he wasn't going to let her protest without a fight. Teddy's hard on was brushing against Tam in the most indecent way. She gasped and tried to fight the urges being stirred within her.

"Teddy please, you don't think it would be even a little romantic if we were to wait. It will be new to us all over again on our wedding night. I think that would be pretty extraordinary." Teddy moved against tauntingly as she spoke.

"I think it could be pretty romantic right now. You remember the first time we took a bath together and how eager you were to please me? You straddled me much like you're straddling me right now. I'm sure that we could have a little wet sex like what you hoping for that night. Now that you're more experienced we could most definitely make that work." He kissed her neck and cupped her breasts in his hands before squeezing them. Tam let out a hiss of satisfaction.

"Teddy," moaned. She thought quickly. "We need a compromise, you got anything," she panted. Teddy leaned her back just enough so that he would have better access to placing her left nipple in his mouth. He teased it with his tongues and grazed it a coupled times with teeth.

"Oh shit," she whispered. "You're not play fair Grey."

"That's right give in to me baby," Teddy murmured before switching his attention over to her right breast. Tam found herself easily falling under Ted's spell. Her hand traveled below her navel to her center to try to soothe the ache that Teddy had caused. He watched as she played with herself to a few seconds before her pulling her hand up out of the water.

"No, no Tam Cake, that's my toy you can't play with it! I'm greedy that way." He teased as he sucked on her fingers that had just been drenched in Tam's essence. Tam's eyes became hooded as she watched Teddy suck on her fingers. He smirked at her before kissing each one of her knuckles. He could see the conflict mingled with the lust in Tam's hazel eyes. "Turn around baby," he whispered. Tam did as he directed her back was now against his chest. Teddy worked Tammy into quite the frenzy as he leisurely made his way down to where her fingers were recently playing. As soon as his fingers reached her center she let out a small whimper.

"I know baby," he whispered.

"Do you really?" Tam breathed. "Do you know what you do to me?" She turned his head so she would have better access to his lips. As they kissed Teddy began to relentlessly crush his fingers into Tam. Tam broke their kiss as she gasped at the rapid speed he used as his fingers moved within her.

"Tell me, what am I doing to you Tammy?" He whispered in Tam's ear as he watched her body move as though it were possessed.

"You make me … come undone," she groaned as she caressed her own breasts and Teddy peppered kisses along her shoulder.

"You take me outside of myself," she whimpered as she grew closer to her release.

"Ah, ah shit!" Teddy continued his rigorous thrust into she collapsed against him fully sated. They lay in the water silent for a few moments.

"Teddy?"

"Yeah?"

"The water's cold. You wanna get out and then maybe I can think of a way to return the favor?" Tam said as dragged herself from off top of him and exited the tub.

"I like the way you think Ms. Black," Teddy teased.

"Anything for you Mr. Grey." She winked at him and sashayed out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

 _Author's Note: I had written this a while ago and had it posted on my Facebook page. I had forgotten about so I thought I would share._


	3. Chapter 3

Confessions of the Other Mothers (Part One)

Tamera was at the brink of exhaustion. She had been up all weekend with a sick baby. Teddy helped but even when he was taking care of Christina she found it hard to rest. It always broke her heart a little when she cried and she couldn't make it better. Logically she knew that sometimes babies just had to cry but it was something different about it being her baby. Little Tina was normally a calm but expressive baby, she rarely cried like this. In all of her 7 months she hadn't been this sick. Tam and Teddy contacted her doctor who told them what to do to get the fever to break. He advised that if they couldn't get it down to bring her in. Tam made an appointment on the spot because she didn't want to have any trouble getting in if they needed to. She sighed as she watched Teddy coo to Tina before heading to work. She had taken the day off so she could take her daughter to the doctor.

"99.2, Tam I think the fever is breaking," Teddy advised to his half sleep wife.

"Hmmm, that's good but don't you think we should take her in just to make sure everything is okay?" Teddy smirked at Tam.

"The doctor said to bring her in if the fever didn't break, but if you feel it's best I won't argue with you. I would rather be safe than sorry. She's a lot less fussy this morning too." Teddy kissed the top of Tam's head. She had been getting a lot of forehead kissing lately. Teddy didn't even really let himself think about Tam as his wife since Tina's arrival, first and foremost she was the mother of his daughter and she took that responsibility very VERY seriously everything else fell to the background.

"I noticed that too," Tam muttered with a little smile. As she looked at her daughter through the monitor on her phone. "She might even get some sleep."

"That means you might get some sleep too. You need to rest Tammy Girl. I know you are quite robotic in many ways but you do need sleep. You are human," he chuckled and Tam was too tired to laugh it his little joke. "Did you want me to stay you can sleep? Or I can take her to Mom's house so she can look after Tina?" Teddy offered and Tam shook her head.

"No, today's a big day for you remember you can't bail on Boyle. He was the one you worked so hard on. Call me and let me know how things go," Tam said as she got up to walk her husband to the door.

"Okay and you call me if anything changes here," he instructed. Tam lifted her head to kiss Teddy goodbye and he gave her another kiss on the forehead. Tam sighed and smiled even though she hated the dreaded forehead kiss. "Have a good day, we'll miss you," she called after him and he waved back to her. She closed the door and let out an exhausted huff. She hated to admit it but she needed help and she knew just who to call.

* * *

Shea made her way to Teddy and Tam's house at the same time as Gail. They both gave each other a knowing look.

"Teddy called you?" Shea asked Gail with a smirk.

"And I assume Tam called you?" Gail smiled back at Shea. They had become quite close over the span of Teddy and Tam's life. The considered themselves the other mothers. They were the ones that raised Teddy and Tam while Ana and Imani worked. Not saying that Ana wasn't there but sometimes worked needed more of her focus that she would've liked and that's when Gail would come to the rescue. Imani did disappear and she disappeared often so Shea was very much Tam's other mother. Gail knocked on Tam's door and of course Tam was expecting Shea but was a little shocked when she saw Gail.

"Teddy called me Dear," Gail explained and both women stepped in the house. Tamera took a deep breath.

"Of course he did, he was worried about me," she murmured. "To honest he should be … I'm really tired." She plopped down on the couch.

"Christina's sick and I feel a bit like a failure for being so tired. I thought my maternal instincts were supposed to kick in as soon as she had her but I feel clueless and scared most of the time. However, I mean I have been pretty clueless about her from the start anyway why would expect maternal instincts to be any different," Tam huffed and held her head in her hands. Gail looked at Shea and Shea just shook her head.

"The reason you're tired is because you're trying to do everything yourself. So you can stop this little pity party and just accept some help," Shea stated bluntly. Gail looked at the monitor on Tam's phone.

"It looks like she's sleeping peacefully now," Gail smiled at the Tam.

"Yeah finally." Tam leaned back.

"By the way, you mentioned not knowing you were pregnant. A lot of crazy things were happening in our lives when you became pregnant it isn't so crazy that you didn't acknowledge any of the signs," Gail cooed as she sat beside Tam. Tam nodded and laid down on the couch.

"I don't want to dig up the past. I just want to sleep Miss Gail," Tam mumbled. She cradled one of the deco pillows to her head and Gail pulled the throw over the child. She went in search of Shea who was looking after the baby.

"98.7. They did an excellent job but I fear the girl scared herself sleepless," Shea muttered as she smoothed Tina's little brown curly hair back. Gail looked down at the baby in the crib and smiled. She motioned for Shea to follow her so they could talk freely.

"She has plenty of people willing to help. She is just as stubborn as she claims her husband is, however I've never seen that side of him," Shea fussed while in the kitchen. The couple had a few dirty dishes she figured she help them tidy up.

"Oh Teddy is stubborn! She's not lying to you about that," Gail chuckled and then sighed. "Maybe I will swing over a couple times a week to check on them." Gail thought out loud and Shea frowned.

"What the child needs is a babysitter, so she can go back to work and get out of mommy mode," Shea stated bluntly.

"I know what happens with overly attentive mommas, they get so baby centric they forget they have other responsibilities. Other duties," Shea insinuated and Gail nodded.

"We don't want that, however I understand why she would be hesitant to bring anyone unfamiliar into their home," Gail counted and Shea nodded. After everything Tam had been through it does make sense that she hover.

"How about we split babysitting responsibilities? It's clear she trusts both of us or else she wouldn't be snoring right now," Shea chuckled. They both looked back at Tam who had conked out on the sofa. Tam's mouth was ajar and her hair was all over the place. Shea went over to Tam and frowned at her a little bit.

"Now this takes me back." She shook her head watched Tam's face. It was obvious she was dreaming. She let out big sigh and shifted.

"Teddy," she muttered and Gail smirked.

"Aw that's cute," Gail cooed and Shea snorted.

"In my experience whenever Tam dreams of Teddy it's never cute but hella awkward. Actually, we should probably head back into the kitchen. You want to some coffee?" Shea asked as she picked up Tam's phone so she could monitor the baby. Before they could fully leave the room they heard Tam again.

"Oh Teddy," she murmured in her sleep and Gail chuckled. She'd heard and seen worse in her lifetime. She went to work in the kitchen and pulled a couple of mugs down.

"So she would have dreams about Teddy too huh?" Gail snickered because she knew Teddy had quite a few about Tammy when he was growing up.

"Yeah, and it confused the hell out of me. The dreams started when she started dating Luke. One day I was cleaning up in her room and she starting talking among other things in her sleep and I was amused and horrified at the same time. The reason I was confused though was because Ted and Tam used to argue like cats and dogs back then. Do you remember?" Shea handed Gail a cup of coffee and sat down with her.

"Oh yes, I remember those days. I knew eventually they'd get it together. They were both avoiding the real issue, they wanted each other but were scared to tell each other and so … it took a little longer but they got there. I figured the Luke situation would've made it clear to Teddy but even after that was over he never made a move," Gail shook her head.

"Well, in Ted's defense she claimed not to really be into sex and stuff. To hear Tam tell it Ted had plenty of sex before her and maybe he didn't want to defile her. However, if he knew the way she dreamt about him. He probably would've made a move sooner. He almost caught her having one of her little dreams and I had to kick him out of the loft … as nicely as I could." Shea snickered and Gail burst into laughter.

"I would've loved to be a fly on the wall for that!" Gail took another sip of her coffee. "But you know I think I would've let him witness it. It would pushed things along wouldn't think?" Shea gave it some thought.

"It could've or it would've destroyed their friendship. Teddy would've called her out on the dream. Tam claims to not remember any of the dreams she has. So she would've denied it and if he would've pressed to do something intimate she would've denied him," Shea countered.

"I don't know. Teddy knows Tam pretty well he might have played it better but this is all hypothetical anyway," Gail shrugged. "You truly think she didn't remember the dreams I mean there had to be some kind of _evidence_ of them."

"Yeah, now that was an interesting enough conversation to have with her!" Shea muttered. "The wet dreams aren't just for little boys sweetheart talk." Both women giggled. Shea looked down at the monitor it seemed the princess was awake and ready to eat.

"I'll heat the bottle, you go get her?" Mrs. Taylor asked and Shea nodded. The women fed the baby and Tina studied both women with happy energetic blue eyes.

"So how did she take the talk?" Gail asked as she held the baby.

"As well as could be expected. She thought I was lying and that she was only having bladder issues. So she'd wear a light pad to bed. Hell, I didn't care as long as I didn't have to witness anymore stained panties I was good. I did take the opportunity to try and ask her about Ted but she dismissed me VERY quickly. So I never brought it up again but when they got together I had the strong urge to tell her I told you so," Shea giggled. After a few seconds Teddy came in the room and smirked at both the ladies and his daughter.

"Ladies, you seemed to do the impossible. You got Tam to rest and soothed this crying little beauty." Teddy didn't try to take Tina out of Gail's arms she seemed content since she was eating.

"Tam was easy, she pretty much tapped out as soon as we got here," Shea explained.

"And Tina is a healthy little baby," Gail said and shrugged. Teddy sighed and frowned.

"I told Tam that I thought we broke the fever and that she could trust me to take care of the baby while she sleeps. She doesn't trust me," Teddy said firmly yet quietly.

"Your mother didn't trust your dad with you either at first. It's first baby syndrome," Gail advised and he nodded. He was supposed to go back but something he had heard peaked his interest and he wanted to ask questions.

"So I didn't mean to eavesdrop but," he started and Gail put her hand up.

"So you didn't hear anything!" Gail cut him to the quick and Teddy tried his best not to roll his eyes.

"You should get back to work Teddy, Tam said something about a big meeting today?" Shea switched the subject.

"Yeah Boyle had to push the meeting back. I don't know if that's a good sign. Tam used to dream about me?" Teddy asked even though he knew he wasn't supposed to.

"Yeah, and you used to dream about her too," Gail said as she shrugged him off. "What's the big deal?"

"Nothing, I just wonder what she used to dream about?" Ted got up said his goodbye to the ladies. He walked past his wife and placed another kiss on her forehead.

"Teddy," she sighed and he turned back her thinking she had woke up. She hadn't she just put her hand on her heart and smiled. Tam was his innocent one, there was no way anything dirty had been concocted in that angelic brain of hers. If there was anything nasty he was surely the one to put it there.


	4. Chapter 4

Confessions of the Other Mothers (Part Two)

Teaching Tammy

Tam woke up and felt completely disoriented. She barely remembered the day and she hated that. She looked for her phone and realized it was missing. She sat upright and immediately started looking for it. How was she supposed to monitor the baby if she lost freaking baby monitor?

"Shit, shit, shit!" She freaked out and then heard giggling coming from the back room. Gail and Shea had sat Tina up in her play chair and were both on the mat with her folding close and chatting. Tina was contently trying to place her socked foot in her mouth.

"Hey Princess Tam arises," Shea teased and Tam frowned a little bit she hated being called a princess. She was happy that Tina seemed completely better and happy. Tam sat on the mat too and played with Tina's other little foot and the baby cooed and looked at her mommy. She thought she was trying to play the foot mouth game too.

"Oh here's your phone. That is a nifty little app you got their much more high tech than a regular baby monitor," Gail commented and Tam nodded.

"Yeah, Teddy found it," Tam murmured. "He's really good about finding useful stuff like this or anything that helps him feel in control really."

"You know I hate to pry into personal matters but I feel you should know that Teddy doesn't believe you trust him with Christina. He was very good with her in the hospital and I've seen him with her since then, you should trust him more," Gail advised and Tam scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Did he tell you say that?" She looked down that had been there major argument lately but it never became a full fight. Tam knew it was coming. She didn't know why she felt so protective over Tina. She didn't know why but she always felt better when it was the both of them together as a team.

"No, he didn't tell us to say anything but he did say you don't trust him … and you're not denying it," Shea observed.

"I trust Teddy with both Tina's and my life. I'm just nervous about her in general. I would rather he be around when I with her at all times too, but he trusts me a lot more than I trust myself," Tam explained. "I'm told him this a million times but still thinks it's a trust thing. The only one I don't fully trust is myself." She shook her head. "I do feel better that I've gotten some sleep though. Thank you both so much."

"You're welcome Tam, and we were thinking of ways we can split babysitting up so you can sleep regularly," Shea mentioned and Tam was secretly grateful. Teddy and she were looking for baby sitters but each time they searched Tam was never satisfied. She was just scared to place her baby in the hands of a stranger.

"And possibly go back to work," Gail added. Tam huffed she really felt Teddy had put them both up to this. Just last night they had the discussion about her going back to work. Tam huffed out a sigh. If there is anyone she would feel comfortable taking care of her baby it was Shea and Gail.

"Yeah, I do miss work a little bit," Tam grumbled. "I have been working from home but I miss the interaction with other people. Ava has been doing all the really fun stuff I used to do."

"I know some other things you probably miss doing," Gail teased and Shea shook her head at her as warning not to go there with Tam. Tam look between the two ladies and was apparently confused.

"You were talking in your sleep Tam," Shea said dryly because she knew Tam wasn't going to believe her and she wasn't going to like this discussion.

"I think it's sweet that you dream about your husband!" Gail cooed and Tam rolled her eyes.

"I don't dream so … I don't know what you overhead," Tam said bluntly.

"You were dreaming Tam. Maybe with us coming over a little more frequently you can get a good night's rest and then have more energy for _other_ things," Gail hinted and Tam narrowed her eyes. How did these women think they know her life? I mean they were right but how dare they imply she wasn't getting any.

"They were just suggestions Tam no need for the death stare," Shea chuckled and the baby added to baby talk to remind them all she was still in the room. Shea picked up Tina just because she wanted to, she really hadn't seen her all that much since the hospital.

Tam's mind had drifted to Teddy. The last time he had resorted to the forehead kiss was when he was sexually frustrated and didn't see a way to release. This time was different they had privacy Tam didn't know why the sex had stopped. She knew for the first couple months after the baby was born they weren't supposed to have sex and they both really didn't think about because arrangements were being made to accommodate little Tina. Then they moved into the house and the plans for their upcoming double wedding, they had become so busy that they lost each other. Tam took a deep breath. She knew he wouldn't have committed to having the ceremony if his feelings had changed but she did miss him … intimately. So maybe she did dream about him. She just couldn't remember it though, at least she got some kind of release in her subconscious. Tam huffed out a pretty loud sigh and scratched her head.

"So what did I say?" Tam asked out of the blue and both women were confused. While she was in her little daze they had preoccupied themselves to baby talk with Tina. "While I was sleeping? How do you know I was dreaming about Teddy?"

"You said Teddy," Gail said frankly and Tam shrugged.

"That doesn't mean it was a sexual dream," Tam countered and was a little disappointed that they could be wrong.

"You said _Oh Teddy_ quite a few times. Just like you used to back in the day," Shea said bluntly. Now that she had been sexually active she knew that Shea was most definitely right about the wet dreams back then, that moisture wasn't urine. Even back then she kind of knew she was right she was just confused by it. Why would she subconsciously be ready for sex yet not be able to understand it in her conscious mind?

"Okay Shea I get it," Tam said dryly. "You're right Teddy and I should find some time to hang out. I'll make sure to talk to him about it. Is there anything other advice you ladies would like to give?"

"Oh honey there's tons of advice we could give but you should get these few things right first and then we'll talk again," Gail chuckled and Tam laughed too.

* * *

 _Author's Notes: I hope you liked the little banter between the ladies the next blurb with be about Tammy's dreams! Excited to write about those :-)_


	5. Chapter 5

Colorful Dreams

Purple (Part One)

A couple weeks had passed since Shea and Gail had come to the rescue and began to babysit Christina. Tam was finally able to go back to work. She was finally settling into the grove and meeting clients. She had to admit to herself she was a lot happier. The little bit of herself that she thought she was losing had returned. She was in the filing room locking some of her paper files she was finished with away when Teddy joined her. He smirked at her as he plopped his box down. She returned the expression. Even with the extra sleep and baby assistance that came from their baby sitters they still hadn't connected on _that_ level.

"Great minds think alike," he muttered playfully as he reached over her head and unlocked the cabinet he used.

"Yeah, I had some time before my meeting with Ms. Stiller so I figured I'd make myself useful," Tam said making small talk. She was about to leave because she was finished.

"Hey Tam?"

"Yeah?" She turned back to Teddy. Teddy took in her deep red dress. It had been a long time since he'd seen her in anything besides leggings in a long tee shirt, not to say that look was appealing, but this dress was on a whole other level. Tammy needed to be fucked in this dress.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight." He felt silly asking. It was like they were transported by to high school and he was asking her on a date. She gave him a weird look and then a little smirk.

"Yeah, I'd like that. I will check to see if Shea can stay a little longer," she went to pull out her phone.

"I already did she said it was cool. I just think we need a little time," Teddy muttered and moved closer and Tam felt her pulse quicken and the air became thick. As soon as she was about to say something Phoebe came in and started to spill about the meeting that she'd just had and like that their moment was over.

Ted was in his office when he saw Tam come out of the conference room with Ms. Stiller. He watched as the ladies said their goodbyes. He strolled into Tam's office after her.

"How did it go?" He said sitting in the chair in front of her.

"It went well. She was ready to sign anyway. The meeting was just a formality," she muttered as she looked up at her husband. He was staring and she was waiting for him to say something. He clearly had something on his mind. She was secretly hoping this was one of those times he was perverted. She missed her kinky Teddy. She missed the Teddy that bent her over on the conference table and the Teddy that happily got on his knees and kissed and adored her most intimate parts.

"I was going to say the meeting was really quick," he muttered. "I also meant to tell you earlier I you looked really good today. I really like that dress. The color really suits you."

"Thanks," Tam said as she chewed on her bottom lip. She felt the heat rise in her cheek.

"Reddened caramel … so, so pretty," Teddy murmured darkly but then cleared his throat. "I have something planned for us before dinner I hope that's okay?" Tam simply nodded. She was hoping and praying for sex. Please just a little something to remind her that he wanted her. Teddy snorted and he rose to go back to his office. "Be ready in twenty minutes, kay?"

* * *

At 6:45 PM arrived at a therapist office. This was most definitely not what Tamera was expecting. She frowned at her husband and felt a little hurt.

"What is this? Couples therapy?" Were they that distance that he thought they needed help? She felt she could cry and Teddy watched her expression and was a tad alarmed by the tears in her eyes.

"Tammy this is a good thing. I promise you'll enjoy it."

"We don't need a therapist Teddy! We just need to talk more and to … to you could have just talked to me," she said as she attempted to keep the sobs out of her voice. She stormed towards the door and the doctor came out.

"Tamera and Theodore?" She stopped in her tracks she was about to tell this lady that they had changed their minds.

"I'm Dr. Laura Wilkins I'm a hypnosis therapist and your husband said there were some things in your subconscious you'd like to release and bring to the forefront of your mind?" Tam was completely confused.

"I know this is selfish Tam, but you dream about me and I want to know … I need to know what goes on in the beautiful mind," Teddy confessed and he seemed almost ashamed but not too ashamed since he did set the whole thing up.

"Not only that, but these methods are a good way to relax and release stress. You're a first time mother with a newborn. I'm sure you'd like to relax a little?" The woman asked and she nodded. Tam was desperate for a deeper sleep.

They made their way woman's office and she instructed Tam to lay down. The room was candlelit and she could smell lavender and vanilla all around her. She would've been completely at peace if she knew that someone wasn't going to try to pry into her more personal thoughts.

"Now Tamera, I want you to close your eyes and just focus on my voice. At first I'm just going to lead you into a very, very relaxed state. You'll fall into a trance like subconscious you'll be able to hear me and you'll be able to wake yourself if you really don't want to answer the questions asked. Are you ready to begin?"

"Yes," Tam breathed and Teddy took a seat on the couch and listened and as the lady guided Tam through a forest. She asked her weird questions like what was the color of her tension and if she could release it.

"Alright Tamera, there are three doors each of them represent a dream each on more personal than the next. What color are your doors?" The woman asked and Teddy was in disbelief that this had worked. He was starting to think it was a waste of money and Tam was just falling asleep.

"Purple, Dark Blue, and then Black … all with crystal door knobs," she whispered as if drugged.

"Okay, reach out to one and open the door. Which one did you pick?" Dr. Wilkins asked.

"Purple … I like to go in order," Tammy answered and Teddy snorted. Yeah it was most definitely Tam. The doctor gave Teddy a warning. She didn't want anything to disrupt Tamera's progress.

"Okay Tamera where are you?"

"I'm at Teddy's house it's my sixteenth birthday party. I left my house because he did something … I needed to escape but he came after me," she explained and then completely connected with the dream.

"How could you do that Teddy?" She spoke out loud as she relived the dream and Teddy remembered this day all too well. To date he felt it was one of the biggest mistakes he'd ever made.

"I thought. After Luke, I thought maybe we would be more," she whispered. "You obviously don't want to its okay?"

"We'll only be able to hear from her side as she relives it," the doctor explained to Teddy and he nodded. "But she will remember this after it's over."

* * *

" _You'd thought we'd be more? Tammy I don't do relationships. You know that," Teddy advised his friend and she looked up at him with sorrow in her eyes. They were in his bedroom resting on his bed. She had forgiven him but the memory of him with the party planner was blaring in her head._

" _I just was curious what it would feel like," she shrugged as she turned away from him. "I was wondering what it would feel like to be wanted by you." She confessed. She felt as Teddy hesitantly smoothed his hand along her upper arm. She turned back to him and looked into his deep blue eyes._

" _Tam, you're not like the rest," Teddy started and Tam cut him off._

" _I know I don't appeal to you that way," she blurted out._

" _No, you're special … better, but yeah I want you," the young dream Teddy confessed. "I just don't want to hurt you."_

" _I just want to feel you Teddy, please," Tamera begged as she smoothed hand along the side his face and he lowered his lips down to hers. He cradled her face with both his hands as he positioned himself on top of her. Tam allowed herself to savor his flavor as he eased his tongue into her mouth. She noted he was much better at this than Luke. As their passion escalated Teddy's hands began to wander her body. He smoothed one of his hands along the side of her pale pink dress until her reached the hem at the bottom. Tamera focused on his face his lips he pulled away from her a little bit._

" _Are you sure Tammy? Tell me now while I can stop." He warned as he inched his hand up her dress._

" _Yeah, I'm sure I want you Teddy please," she wanted to kiss him again but he moved his lips to her neck and she released a groan of satisfaction. Her heart was beating so fast never had she felt so excited, anxious, and sexy. Teddy removed her lavender panties and then undid his belt and zipper. He went to adjust himself with her but she stopped him._

" _Can you take this off?" She whispered and pulled at his top. He smirked at her and did as she requested. Tam took the opportunity to draw trails on his chest and abdomen. Teddy lowered himself to her._

" _I need you Tammy. Now," he groaned as he worked to enter her womanhood. They both gasped at their connection. Teddy looked up at Tammy and watched the pain and pleasure dance in her eyes._

" _Are you okay?" She nodded as she clung to him._

" _I'm okay," she breathed and he started to move. She allowed her hands to wander and he made easy work of lowering the top half of her dress. He placed gentle kisses at her breasts as he made love to her slowly._

" _Oh Teddy," she sighed._

" _I know Tammy, I feel it too," Teddy groaned as he picked up his pace. Tam cried out for him and he kissed her passionately swallow her moans._

" _It's sooo good! Oh Teddy you're so good!" Tam moaned as she broke away from his kiss and reached her climax._

" _Tammy! Fuck!" Teddy collapsed on top of her and buried his face in her shoulder. "God, Tammy I love you," he murmured against her._

" _I love you too," she whispered._

* * *

"I love you too," Tam whispered with her hand at her breast. The doctor fanned herself. She couldn't get the full visual but it was enough to know the dream was hot. Teddy was on the edge of his seat. He kind of wanted to wake her up now and move on to the next part of the evening.

"Alright Tam, now you've drifted back to the white hall way and the doors are now before you again. The purple door is now unlocked and you may revisit whenever you wish. You still have two more doors which do you choose?" Dr. Laura asked.

"Blue," Tamera breathed. "Dark Blue."

"Okay, open the door let's begin."


	6. Chapter 6

Colorful Dreams (Part Two)

Dark Blue

Dr. Wilkins wrote a few notes in on her pad as Tamera lay there in her hypnotic state. Teddy watched curiously anticipating Tam's next fantasy to be revealed.

"Whenever you are ready Tam, you can open the Dark Blue door," Dr. Wilkins reiterated. Tam sighed and acted as though she was opening a door.

"Where are you Tamera?"

"I'm in my room senior year. We're studying for mid-terms. I hate mid-terms so much pressure," she mumbled. "My neck hurts." She rubbed her neck and perturbed look was on her face.

* * *

" _Why aren't you freaking out Teddy? Tomorrow is our AP Physics test and we both keep getting B's on the practice test. How are we going come back from the dreaded B!" Tam whined and Teddy chuckled. She was sitting at the desk in her room holding and rubbing her neck._

" _I think you're worked up enough for the both of us. Besides I got a 92 the last time I took it. I'm satisfied with that," Teddy said proudly as he lay on her bed flipping through his textbook. Tam swiveled her chair around so she could look at him._

" _You got a 92! I can't get past an 88! What the hell is wrong with me?" She whined turned back to her desk and put her head down. She wanted to cry but she was too tired to even do that._

" _Tammy, I think the only reason you can't get an A is because you're wound up too tight. You're freaking out for nothing you've totally got this," Teddy encouraged Tam and his hands fell to her shoulders. It shocked Tam so much that she jumped, she didn't even hear him get up._

" _What are you doing?" She started to protest and get up but Teddy held her in place._

" _I'm trying to help you relax. Just stay put and chill out," Teddy advised and he began to rub Tam's shoulders. Teddy's hands were warm and strong as they moved along her shoulders and collar bone. Eventually Tam sat upright and laid her head against his chest._

" _Is this better?" Teddy murmured and Tam nodded and sighed. Teddy used his thumbs and kneaded out the kinks. It hurt a little bit but it was a good kind of hurt. Tam frowned and closed her eyes and she started to relax._

" _Does it hurt? Is it too hard?"_

" _No Teddy, it's good. Perfect," she whispered her response and he stopped. Tam was frustrated just as she had started to relax he was ready to start studying again. He spun her around in her chair so she was facing him. His eyes were a darker blue. Tam was worried the only time his eyes would become this dark and intense was when his was anxious, angry, or excited by something._

" _What's wrong?" She asked as she studied her perplexed friend._

" _Nothing. I just, I can do better … do you trust me?" Tam rolled her eyes he was always asking her that damn question and she got tired of answering it. "Tam?"_

" _Yeah, Teddy I trust you," she muttered. He smirked and went to unbutton the first button on her blouse._

" _Uh, what the hell?" She blustered as she shoved his hand away. She couldn't believe he was being so forward with her._

" _Trust me Tam. You know better than anyone that I've seen tits before. I just want to help you relax that's it," Teddy said dryly and Tam snorted. Tam was perplexed if she let him complete this task it will be the closest she'd ever been to naked around a guy. She knew she wasn't comfortable with her body. She didn't want him to laugh at her. However, this was Teddy, if there was anyone who would be caring and honest about her figure it would be him. She huffed out a sigh and against her better judgment gave him permission to continue. He swiftly and easily unbuttoned her shirt and removed it. Tam was lift in nothing but her black bra, she quickly raised her arms to cover herself. Teddy snickered and reached for her hand and tugged her from her seat._

" _Come on here little prude," he teased as he escorted her to the bed. "Lay down on your stomach," he instructed and Tam hesitantly did as he requested. She watched as he grabbed her purse and rifled through it. He found her lavender scented lotion. He straddled her sitting on her bottom._

" _Your ass serves as a mighty comfy seat Tammy," he teased. "I don't know why I never thought about it before." She giggled and she reached for a pillow to put under her head._

" _Shuddap stupid," Tam muttered into her pillow. Teddy just shook his head and began rubbing her shoulders again. Tam let out another sigh as her best friend's hand played and her shoulders and upper back. This was really nice. He should really do things like this more often. She was so relaxed she could've almost went to sleep. Until she felt him unclasp her bra._

" _Don't freak out. I just want to do the full length of you back. You don't mind do you? It feels good right?" Teddy murmured but the tone of his voice had changed. The sound of it put Tam's nerves on edge. She felt anxious for something but she wasn't sure what._

" _Yeah," she whispered her answered. Teddy used both of his thumbs and applied pressure along her spine. Tam groaned and the amazing feel of his touch. His kneading and rubbing at the lower part of her back caused her to squirm and clench her thighs together._

" _You like this Tam?" He asked as he scooted off her behind and turned her on her back. She was startled and quickly raised her hands to cover her chest. Teddy burst into laughter and grabbed her hands and pulled her bra completely off._

" _Look, now I've seen them. Will please stop tripping now?" He said and even though he was trying to be nonchalant he still gazed upon her nakedness longer than he planned too. "It's not that big of a deal Tam." Tam looked away from Teddy, she didn't know why but she didn't want it to be no big deal. It made her feel plain and basic._

" _Sorry my body is so boring," she murmured as she placed her hands at her chest to cover herself once more. "It may be boring but it's mine and it's private. I don't see you revealing yourself to me!"_

" _You wanna see me Tammy? I have no problem with evening things up a bit." Teddy quickly shrugged out of his shirt and Tam took a moment to take in his the definition in his chest and the faint hairs below his belly button that led to his. She gasped despite herself. She looked up at her friend who was watching her with his intense blue eyes. He gave her a little lopsided smile before reached to unbutton her jeans._

" _Whaat are you doing?" She couldn't reach to stop him or else her chest would be uncovered._

" _Massaging you," he answered. "Trust me Tam." He unzipped her pants and shrugged them off her. She was completely exposed … well almost, all that was left were her little pink panties._

" _These are cute," Teddy murmured as he stared at his little best friend. He hopped up for a second, locked the door, and then took his pants off too. Tam frowned at him. "Now you can't say things are one sided." Teddy picked up her lotion and began to massage her calves slowly. Tam watched him with cautious eyes but he didn't seem fazed by her stare. He was more focused on the feel of her skin. She was so firm yet soft in the right places. He licked his lips and smoothed his lands over both her thighs. Tam took a staggered breath in and squeezed her own breasts. What was he doing to her? She felt warm all over and her whole body was buzzing with an unknown electricity. Her heart was beating so fast the whole experience was so foreign to her._

" _Teddy," she breathed his name. She was so confused she couldn't even recognized her own voice._

" _Yeah," Teddy responded with a tone that mirrored her. "It still feels good right?" He moved his touch toward her abdomen her body began to sway to its own rhythm and Teddy watched and became entranced by her body's movements. He eventually placed his hands over Tam's hands. She opened her eyes and stared into Teddy's dark blue eyes. He wanted her to move her hands and she knew it. She knew that if she let him touch her there it might make him think he had permission for other things. She wasn't sure what she wanted all of this emotions and sensation had her confused._

" _Let me see you Tam," Teddy whispered as he pushed Tam's hands away from her breasts. He gazed upon her new nakedness for a moment and then allowed his fingertips to caress her skin. He toyed with her nipples and massaged her breasts. Tam moaned and moved into his touch._

" _What are you doing to me Teddy?" She whimpered and Teddy laid down with her. He hadn't planned for all this but the passion between them had built so quickly and he was so excited by her sounds that he couldn't not have her. He leaned in and kissed her but Tam quickly pulled away._

" _Teddy, we can't … this is weird," she whined while Teddy peppered kisses along her neck._

" _Shh shh, Baby this is fine. Trust me," he whispered and then kissed her again, this time with more passion. He mounted himself on top of her and Tam shyly allowed her hands to wander along Teddy's sides and back. Their make out session became intense quickly. Teddy had placed one of his legs between Tam's legs and she kept unintentionally grinding herself against him. She was in a different world and was nothing but sensation. This new world that contained no one but Teddy and her. They were was nothing but grunts, groans, and eyes of deep blue. Teddy decided that now was a good time to move his lips lower. He kissed the area that covered her heart and then kissed the area around her left nipple._

" _Teddy," Tam groaned and she ran her fingers through his hair. He looked up at her before he began to suck on her nipple. "Shit," murmured as she arched her back. Teddy moved his hands lower and began to pull down her panties. He watched her cautiously and secretly prayed her wouldn't stop him._

" _Can I have you Tammy?" He asked but was moving as if he already knew the answer. Tam was so worked up she knew it was too late to say no, once more she didn't want to. She nodded as she hungrily whimpered for him. Teddy quickly removed her last item of clothing. He took in every inch of her._

" _Tam, I think you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," Teddy confessed softly as he drew a trail with his fingertips from her chest down to her pubic hair._

" _You don't have to lie to me Teddy. You're already getting what you want," Tam panted._

" _You want this too pretty girl. You're so wet for me. All this is for just me." Teddy used his index finger to toy with her sex. Tam moaned and opened her legs wider. Teddy chuckled at her eagerness._

" _Are you ready for me?" He asked and Tam nodded._

" _Yes, I'm ready," she moaned. She watched as Teddy removed his grey boxer briefs. She struggled to sneak a peek at his package from what she could tell his was well endowed. Teddy slow moved into position on top of her and struggled only briefly to enter her. Tam gasped at their union and marveled at how right it felt._

" _Damn," Teddy mutter. He cradled Tam's head with his hands. Tam had her eyes clamped shut as she focused on the feel of his slow gentle movements within her._

" _Tammy look at me Baby," Teddy instructed. Now warm hazel eyes stared into the deepest, darkest blue. She whimpered a little and Teddy placed a little kiss on her lips before picking up his pace._

" _Oh Teddy," she moaned loudly and Teddy moved even faster. He was drowning in her want for him._

" _Tammy keep your eyes open. Focus on me … I want to see how it looks on you," he said with a raspy needy tone._

" _Oh Teddy," she repeated it was all her brain could process. She need she was building and she was almost at the point where her high would be over and logic would return. Her legs began to shake and tears streamed down her face. She had never felt so many emotions at once._

" _Oh Baby are you gonna come for me? I feel it coming too. Don't shut your eyes I wanna see you," Teddy grunted._

" _Oh this it Teddy … God!" A roar of satisfaction ripped through Tam and undoing caused Teddy's eruption as well. Teddy collapsed onto Tam and nestled his face between her breasts._

" _What did we just do?" Tam held her head, fear and regret started to weigh on her._

" _Something I have wanted to do for a very long time," Teddy confessed. "I love you Tammy and I … I hope you love me too." Teddy's eyes again too Tam's breath away with their intensity._

" _Teddy I do, I do love you," she responded as she cradled his face in her hands and drew him in for another kiss._

* * *

"Teddy I do, I do love you," Tam mutter in her trance like state. The doctor looked back at Teddy she was tempted to ask him if he wanted her to continue. Some of this stuff although it was good for Tam to release it was kind of private and she might not want an outsider hearing.

"Should, I continue?" She asked hesitantly. Teddy swallowed hard. He didn't know if he was going to be able to listen to another one of this dreams. He was already sitting there trying his best to hide his erection but he was curious about the last door.

"Yeah, keep going," he answered and the doctor sighed.

"Alright Tamera, this is your last door … again you may keep the key to the dark blue room and revisit whenever you wish. You may open the black door whenever you are ready," Dr. Wilkins advised and Tam shook her head.

"I'm not sure I want to … this door is different," Tam protested sluggishly.

"How so?"

"This door is gated and made with iron. It looks dangerous … scary. Where's Teddy? I wish he were here with me," Tam whimpered.

"Teddy's here he advises you'll be fine. He will pull you out if it becomes too much. So if fear is your concern dear … don't worry you'll be fine," the doctor reassured her.

"Okay," Tam murmured. "Here we go."

* * *

 _Author's Note: One more door! Are you all ready? What do you think will be behind the door? Let me know in your review!_


	7. Chapter 7

Colorful Dreams Part Three

Black

"Where are we are we Tamera?" The doctor asked and Tam was silent but a frown appeared on her face.

"I don't want to be here," Tam whispered. Dr. Wilkins looked back at Teddy and he nodded for her to allow Tam to continue.

"Where are you Tam?"

Everything went black except for this light. As she got closer to the light she realized there was a mirror and the reflection was causing this light. She looked in the mirror and instead of seeing herself now she was wearing the clothes from that day. Her face was stained from her tears. The old version of herself stepped out for the mirror only enough to grab Tam's hand.

"I know you don't want to relive it but I need you to remember and let him know," the past version of Tam explained before pulling Tam into the mirror with her.

"New York … after I left," Tam said with a small uneasy voice. Teddy looked at the hurt look on Tam's face and he almost advised that she be pulled from the dream but again he was too curious to be kind.

"I've never hurt so much," she whispered and then went into an even deeper sleep. The door was jammed to her dream she had to force it open.

* * *

 _It was the first night that she was in her mom's loft style apartment. She was in bed sobbing uncontrollably. She had so many thoughts running through her head but the major thought was that she was wrong._

 _"Was I wrong?" She asked herself. She couldn't stop crying and she didn't want her mom to see her like this so she tried to sob quietly. However, her mother knew she was hurting so she entered the room. At first she didn't say anything she just rubbed Tam's back until she was able to collect herself._

 _"Sweetheart I know you're hurting but maybe this was for the best. You always seemed so dependent on Teddy. He's not your whole world sweetheart. You need to learn to become a vibrant independent woman," her mother advised and Tam simply snorted._

 _"I can't talk about this right now Mom," Tam explained. Her mother had told her of her concern regarding her closeness to Teddy and normally she would tell her in the nicest way where to stick it but right now she didn't have the energy._

 _"I know but at least now you can go on with your life the way you intended. Finish up school for journalism. Maybe take a few fashion courses and lose that ten pounds we were talking about." Her mother cooed and Tam turned toward her mother to scowl at her._

 _"Oh really is that really how I intended my life to go? What are you doing right now?" Tam flipped out. "Mom, I just broke up with my very best friend and the man I … whatever can I just sleep!" Imani was trying to help but she was only making the situation worse. She was making Tam remember how strained her relationship was with her mother and a big part of her was regretting coming to her for solace._

 _"I know sweetheart, trust me I know what all of this feels like. It's really hard but this is the time to reevaluate and make your life better."_

 _"You mean forget about your old life and everyone in it that's what you did mom. Most of the time I honestly though you forgot about me," Tam spewed her venom at her mother and immediately regretted it but couldn't apologize for it. Her mother was hurt but she understood. Tam was hurting and she unloading on her it wasn't how she really felt. Imani waited for her daughter to say sorry but the apology never came. Tam went to lay back down and turn her back on her mother. It was then Imani went into defensive mode._

 _"Even though I wasn't physically there for part of you growing up Tam, I was always accessible. You could've reached out to me," Imani explained._

 _"You were the parent Mom, you should've been there I shouldn't have gone through half the things I went through without you," Tam murmured._

 _"Tammy Sweetheart, I know you have had some little spells but your life has been very comfortable. Your father and I made sure you never wanted for anything," Imani defended herself and Tam started to cry._

 _"What about the thing with Luke?" Tam said softly between catching her breath and trying to stop her tears. It was the thing she rarely brought up because she saw herself as so weak and stupid regarding him but she needed her Mom to see that she really wasn't there enough._

 _"I couldn't come home for the break up Sweetheart and you said you understood." Imani was starting to feel guilty. She wasn't expecting Tam to bring up the past but maybe this was necessary maybe her child needed closure on some things._

 _"I'm not talking about the break up Mom," Tam said darkly. She thought her mom was playing stupid but Imani was just oblivious._

 _"Oh Honey, you went into shock. You even said you couldn't remember what happened at first." Imani was quick to dismiss the thought._

 _"You defended him and Shea took me to the doctor. He tried to … but couldn't get in. I was bruised Mom … my wrists, arms, neck, and my business," Tam explained at a whisper. "He tried to take something I wasn't willing to give him and I tried to tell you but you dismissed it. Hell, you're dismissing it now. You told me I'd be lucky to be with him and that he was a catch."_

 _"You never told me about going to the doctor," Imani stated and was filled with remorse. She was surprised and angry that Shea nor her father had mentioned it either._

 _"I tried to get you but I kept getting your assistant. I never left a message. It was the moment I knew that although you loved me your work came first. I mean look at where we are now. You never to me … I am always coming to you."_

 _"Honey I …"_

 _"Mom, can we table this I don't have the energy," Tam said dryly was a drained voice. It was like the scene paused and Tam was standing in a memory that her subconscious had buried but wouldn't let her forget._

* * *

"This isn't a dream," Tam muttered from her subconscious. "I wanted Teddy to know how weak his wife is. How she was almost raped yet stayed with a loser because she was scared by her mother that she could do no better." Tam whimpered.

"There are things I want you to know… things I never mentioned and wish I could forget," Tam continued. "I cried in the car with Shea when you lost your virginity. There were so many times I had a crush on you but I didn't think you'd like me because I was black. You never entertained a black girl in school that's why I thought you were full of shit when you would tell me I was beautiful. Maria pretended to be my friend so she could be with you. After you were finished with her she was finished with me. There are so many things Teddy but the most important thing is that no matter how stupid I've been in the past and no matter how dark my days have been you have always been the light in my life."

The doctor looked at Teddy and advised him to speak instead of her.

"Tam thank you for sharing these personal things with me. I thought I knew everything about you and now it's clear that there's so much more. I want to know everything so talk to me and I will always listen," Teddy stated firmly. He was in shock about the thing with Luke. He was trying to pinpoint when this could've happened. He wanted to travel back in time and kick his ass.

"I can tell you anything?" She asked in almost a childlike tone.

"Yes Tam. Anything," Teddy reaffirmed.

"You need to fuck me more," she said quietly and bluntly. "I'm not a toy Teddy. I have feelings. I feel like you're bored with me. I want you and I miss you. Two nights ago I got on top of you while you were sleeping. I allowed myself the feel of you since you've been so distant. I _miss_ you… you have no idea. I feel so lonely at times. I'm scared that you'll cheat on me like my dad did my mom. He's a good guy he just got tired of her being away. I feel like if we're not connecting then you are probably connecting with someone else. Someone worth your time. Someone your mom would like. I know from experience that divorces are easy and I would give you one. I wouldn't want you to stay with me because you feel obligated. I love you too much to trap you." Teddy listened as Tammy told him about all of her fears and insecurities about her insecurities and fears. She was scared of losing him and of being a bad mom because she felt like she really didn't have a really good example of what a good mom was. Teddy had gotten way more than he had bargained for. After a few moments, the doctor touched Teddy's shoulder.

"Tamera, thank you for sharing with us what was behind the black door you have the choice of locking some of these memories away or leaving the door open. It's your choice."

"I'll keep a few and lock the rest away," she whispered softly.

"Are you ready to rejoined Teddy and I?"

"Yes," she answered quickly.

"Okay look towards your left there should be a white door. Open the door and then your eyes." Tam opened her eye and looked at the doctor and Teddy. She frowned at him a little bit. She wasn't mad at him. She was a little perturbed he went through all this to get inside her head and she felt completely exposed.

"How was that Tamera?" The doctor asked.

"It was interesting and you're right, it was the deepest I've slept in months. I don't know if I would do it again though," Tam confessed as she got up and stood beside her husband.

"I understand. Most sessions aren't as intense as yours. Most people are just trying to find inner peace so they can rest and not bring the subconscious into the conscious world. However, I hope this is beneficial in your relationship and I will give you my card and see you two out."

The couple exited the office and entered the elevator to the parking garage. Teddy was at a loss for words which was rare. He only grabbed Tam's hand and Tam pulled away from him.

"I'm not mad but I'm not the happiest I've ever been with you Teddy. I need a minute," Tam fussed at low tones and Teddy could see that her mind was at work. He wanted to discuss so many things with her but he knew now was not the time. It would take her home and hopefully the surprise there would make everything right.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Someone asked for the black door. Here it is! I hope you enjoyed it there is one more little closing piece and I will try to be quick about posting it. Let me know what you think!_


	8. Chapter 8

Colorful Dreams (Conclusion)

The car ride was silent and awkward between Teddy and Tam. Teddy was on the verge of regretting what he'd done and Tamera was in deep thought about a lot of things. She sighed as she looked out the window and into the night. Those dreams from the past she couldn't even really remember consciously wanting Ted and it seems like from the beginning of time she wanted him to deflower her. She was in shock by how she didn't really know herself and how in denial she'd been. She was also, hurt by Teddy intrusiveness. He should have asked her before setting this up. She probably would've protested at first but then gone along with it because that's how things typically go. She huffed out a sigh. She watched as Teddy passed the exit to go to Shea's house.

"Aren't we going to pick up Tina?" She asked.

"We haven't eaten yet Tam," Teddy said quietly. He was still worried she was sore at him.

"I really don't have an appetite anymore Teddy. I just want to get comfortable and tuck my baby in and call it a night," Tam fussed and she felt a little emotional in the back of her throat.

"She's the only one you've been tucking in lately," Teddy muttered.

"Whose fault is that?" Tam asked outraged. "I don't want to argue!"

"Well then don't. I'm taking you home Mrs. Grey we are going to finish our night as planned," Teddy commanded as he took the next exit. Tam rolled her eyes and shook her head. She returned her gaze out of the window. She hoped he didn't think that anything romantic was going to cure her mood.

Tam entered their house with Teddy quick on her heels. The first thing she saw was a vase with a one white and one red rose. She tilted her head curiously as she approached the flowers there was an envelope addressed to My Friend, My Lover. She snorted a little before opening the envelope. Inside was an index card and Teddy's handwriting in red permanent marker.

 _Tonight I've seen your dreams and tonight I will graciously give you mine._

Tam looked over to her husband and was very confused.

"I feel it only fair that I share some of my personal thoughts after diving into yours so expectantly," he explained. "Can we finish tonight please?"

"In the car you were commanding it be finishing now you're asking," Tam chuckled and Teddy stepped closer to her. She cleared her throat and stepped back.

"I don't want to do it if you're not going to enjoy it," Teddy said bluntly with a shrug. "So it's up to you. I'd still rather have sometime alone together even if you're pissed so I don't plan to pick up Tina until later. Like I said earlier I just think we need some time Tam." Tam sighed and looked at the card again.

"So what's next?" Teddy smirked a little.

"It's upstairs … I'm a little disappointed at this next part. I didn't know you'd be wearing this dress. There's something for you on your side of the bed." Tam rolled her eyes and shook her head. She figured it would be some kind of lingerie. She strolled upstairs and saw the fancy wrapped box. She quickly opened it and saw her old cheerleading outfit and another note inside.

 _These three pieces of material were a test of my sanity back in the day. I used to hate when you bend over and I catch a little glimpse of your spanks. I used to tell you all the time guys like your ass. I was the guy that really liked you booty Tam. Back then I felt so guilty for doing the one thing I didn't want anyone else to do … objectify you. I convinced myself it was just the uniform and I had dealings with you friend. Plus, I thought I just had a fascination with ass so I figured she'd cure that itch. However, that wasn't it Tammy. It was the girl in the uniform that had me captivated and frustrated. That being said put it on Baby._

Tam shook her head she doubted the old thing even fit. She unzipped her dress and to her surprised it fit it was only a tad snugger than it used to be. She went downstairs and Teddy looked up at her with hooded blue eyes. He had been transported back to high school as she strolled over to him. He hungrily took in her breast, thick thighs, and plump behind. Teddy's stare was so invasive it had been awhile since he'd looked at her like that. It made the muscles below her belly button constrict.

"Hi," Tam said almost timidly.

"Hey Tammy Girl." He wanted to touch but if he did he knew they wouldn't get through the rest of the evening.

"Come on," he muttered before grabbing her hand and leading her into the kitchen. Tam entered the kitchen it wasn't until then that she noticed Teddy was wearing an apron.

"You cooked?" She said in disbelief. She knew he could cook but he never did.

"Yeah, with help from your Mamma Margaret," Teddy said proudly. "She gave me something quick and something I couldn't mess up." Teddy said as he brought the two plates to the table. Tam looked at the meal and she remembered it. It was one of the first things she made for him their first year of college.

"You remember when you made this for me Tam?"

"Yeah we were in college," she answered as she toyed with her food.

"Yeah you came over to my dorm room because you're roommate was annoying and mine was gone for the weekend. You brought over some groceries and a portable skillet and whipped this up. I remember this too because you were rocking a college tee shirt and some of the shortest shorts I've ever seen you in. That night I was tempted so many times to try something. I mean I kept looking for a sign. I remember tickling you and hoping your eyes would do that thing they do," Teddy said as he took a bite of his food. Tam searched her memory bank and reevaluated the night Teddy was talking about. He was a little touchy that night but he would always do stuff like that to screw with her. Was she to believe that each time he got like that he was testing her? She snorted and picked at her food.

"What's wrong?" Teddy asked and she just shook her head.

"I remember that night. I remember liking your touch a lot," she confessed. "I thought you were just fucking with me."

"I wanted to be fucking you that's why I was touching on you," Teddy teased. "I had conflicting feelings and even if you were okay with it … there's a chance it wouldn't have happened."

"Why?"

"I was nowhere near ready for a girlfriend. I wouldn't have wanted to use you. There were a lot of conflicted times for me regarding our friendship," Teddy stated with a shrug. "This is the memory I am the most fond of though."

"Oh." Tam quirked her eyebrows. She had most definitely learned something new. She took her last bite of food and went to stand up and take their plates. Teddy got up and took her plate from her. She went to sit back down and he stopped her.

"Stay standing Tammy we're moving into the bedroom next," he whispered. Tam's mouth went dry she wished they'd went into the bedroom in the first place. After Teddy put the dishes in the sink he led his wife upstairs.

"You look perfect Tammy, you're only missing one thing," Teddy said as he went to Tam's jewelry box. There wasn't much in there. He pulled out gift he gotten her the first time he asked her to go to Aspen with his family.

"This necklace represents the first time I wondered if you'd let me kiss you," Teddy confessed as he sat behind her and placed the necklace on her. "The first time I saw _that_ look in your eye but I also saw a lot a fear and worry. I couldn't act on it but God I wanted to. Respecting you at times was the hardest thing I've ever had to do." Tam looked at her husband with loving eyes full of desire.

"That's the look I was talking about Tammy," he whispered as he scooted even closer towards her. "God, your eyes call to me." He smoothed his thumbs along the sides of her face. Tam felt her heart was aggressively pounding against her chest. "You want me Tammy?" She nodded and leaned towards him craving his mouth on hers.

"Say it Tammy," he ordered breathlessly.

"Kiss me Teddy," she groaned and leaned in again.

"Say you want me," he urged her.

"I want you Teddy," Tam quickly responded. She was willing to do or say whatever she needed to for him to put his mouth on her. Teddy leaned Tam back on the bed and proceeded to cascade his fingered along the outside of her thighs. She clenched her thighs together and led Teddy's face to hers. He pulled away only a little.

"Teddy please!" Teddy finally gave Tam what she wanted connecting their mouths and aggressively moving them to the center of the bed.

"I finally get to fuck you with this thing on. Are you gonna cheer for me while I fuck you Tammy," Teddy said excitedly as he made quick work of removing Tammy's spanks.

"You said I needed to fuck you more, Tammy Girl I hope you're ready!" Teddy started to undo his pants and went to enter her and Tam stopped.

"All of it off Teddy I want to see you," Tam had never been so blunt about her desires. It had been months and after waiting so long she wanted it the way envisioned so many times.

"Yes ma'am," Teddy said with a playful country accent. Tam only smirked a little but was more focused on undoing his shirt.

"There's too damn many," she said before ripping his shirt. He finished the task of removing his pants and pushed her back on the bed.

"Thanks one my favorite memories too. Fucking from behind for the very first time. You remember that Tammy?" He murmured as he entered her.

"Yes," Tam cried, he wasn't sure if she was answering his question or just in the moment. "If feels so good that way."

"You wanna do it like that now?" Teddy asked his question breathlessly.

"No I want to watch your face. Your eyes," Tam panted. Teddy gripped her waist and he began to pick up is pace. He wanted to be aggressive because tonight had brought up a whole bunch of skeletons that had created an intense passion inside of him, however it had been so long he wanted to linger.

"Teddy?"

"Yeah baby," he groaned.

"Faster … please," she begged as she pivoted towards him and began to gyrate against him. Teddy did as she request and his moments became faster and faster. He lay his full weight against her and cradled her face as he moved as quickly as he could.

"You have the most perfect face. Tam I can't get enough of you. I just" Teddy lost himself before he could finish his sentence. Tam unraveled at about the same time. Teddy lay his head on her chest and they just held each other in that moment. "I just love you Tam." Teddy looked up at Tam and she had closed her eyes and smiled.

"I love you too, Teddy."


End file.
